<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if this is a rom-com, kill the director by walkaroundtheworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555647">if this is a rom-com, kill the director</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkaroundtheworld/pseuds/walkaroundtheworld'>walkaroundtheworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 + 1, I live for them, M/M, Seblos, i really needed to read this fic so instead i wrote it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkaroundtheworld/pseuds/walkaroundtheworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Seb Matthew-Smith wanted to kiss Carlos Rodriguez, and one time he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if this is a rom-com, kill the director</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from kill the director by the wombats :)</p><p>i pretty much wrote this because i need more seblos fic so i figured i had to write it myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Seb is dizzy, and it's not just from the spinning. Carlos' body is pressed to his while they rehearse, and he wonders why he spends any of his time not doing this. Honest to god, Seb is so gay for this man that he is giggling. There's no way this is good for his heart. </p><p>For half a second, he's dipping Carlos, and his breath catches. He wants to kiss him. Seb always wants to kiss him, really, but it would be so easy to in that moment. He wonders what it would feel like to cup Carlos' face in his hand. But then the moment's over, but they're still dancing, and Carlos is still beautiful. Plus, Seb's mama raised him right- he wasn't going to kiss anyone without taking them on a proper date first. Even if he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't kiss him.</p><p>And then, minutes later, Carlos asks if he's busy for homecoming. He speeds through the words like he's scared of them, and Seb is pretty sure his voice cracks when he answers because all he can think is that there's no way this is happening. But it's happening, and it's amazing, and it's so perfectly them. It's like this boy knows everything that makes Seb weak at the knees and is determined to use it against him. He hesitates, because East High has its homophobes, but when Carlos looks at him like that he knows there's no way he could say no. Seb still wants to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>When Seb walks into homecoming three hours late, he sees Carlos being lifted up into the air. Then he blinks a couple of times to make sure he's not imagining this, and Carlos is still there. Seb's vaguely aware that he probably looks the human equivalent of a heart eyes emoji. Only Carlos could turn reality into something that looks straight out of a Disney Channel Original, he thinks, saving that for later when they get a chance to actually talk about what happened.</p><p>What could have been seconds or minutes later, Seb isn't sure, he sees Carlos and Carlos sees him. Carefully, terrified, Seb walks towards him. </p><p>"The dance started three hours ago," Carlos says, and Seb hates the sharpness to the words. He hates the hurt in his eyes, and he silently curses his favorite cow for getting lost, and the reception for being awful, and how ridiculous he sounds saying it all. </p><p>"I'm really sorry for being so late," he manages. He's been mentally kicking himself over it for the past three hours. He really likes Carlos, and he was really looking forward to this, and he really didn't want to mess it up.</p><p>Carlos' face softens. "I'm sorry about your cow," he supplies, and Seb's smile widens. He grabs Carlos' hands, and then Carlos is smiling too, and wow, Seb is so whipped for this boy. Then again, how could he not be, when Carlos' smile is that gorgeous and their hands fit together so perfectly. When Seb looks back up, they're close, and he is overwhelmed by how much he wants to kiss him. Instead, he shakes his head and pulls Carlos onto the dance floor. They're in public, and they haven't even finished their first date, and it's not even a good time. Despite all of that, Seb still wants so badly to kiss him. He settles for pressing their bodies together, his hand on Carlos' back, and it's nice. They fit nicely together, Seb decides.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>On the day Carlos walks into rehearsal late, he looks stressed. Of course, everyone can see that, but Seb wonders when he began to see how he held his stress in the tension in his shoulders, his brittle words, his stick-straight posture. His laughter clearly holds an underlying current of something, and Seb smiles at him in the hopes of conveying some kind of comfort. </p><p>"Everything's fine," Carlos insists. "Why would you guys even ask that?" Seb is sure that everything is not fine. </p><p>When Carlos finally explodes and confesses to everyone, Seb melts. "You know you could have told me," he reminds Carlos gently.</p><p>Seb hates the pain in Carlos' eyes when he says that Miss Jenn asked him not to. He loves their director, really, but she can't just put that kind of pressure on a fucking sophmore. Carlos doesn't deserve that. </p><p>Seb wishes he could protect Carlos from feeling like that. Like always, he wants to kiss him. He wants to exume Carlos' stress with his lips. He wants to press careful kisses to his lips and mouth at the spot underneath his jaw. He wants to tug Carlos' shirt off, press his lips to the spot where his neck and shoulders meet, let his hands wander-</p><p>Nope. Seb is not thinking this. He is in rehearsal and they are having a crisis because their teacher is getting fired. This is not a good time. He needs a cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Carlos has invented a board game. It is High School Musical themed. This boy is perfect and beautiful and amazing and Seb could kiss him right now. Carlos clearly obsessed over this thing for years, and the thought that Seb was in the group of people he trusted to show it to made him weak. </p><p>Then Carlos calls him honey, and wow. Seb is a sucker for Carlos' pet names, the way they roll off his tongue perfectly. Mostly, he's a sucker for the fact that they're being aimed at him. He's vaguely aware that his friends are laughing, and he probably looks like he just got hit with Cupid's arrow, but he's too happy to care. He's not sure what they are, but he knows he likes Carlos a lot, and every time Carlos does anything remotely close to romantic, Seb's stomach turns into a nesting place for butterflies.</p><p>Thanksgiving is fast-paced and eventful, but the entire time, Seb wants to kiss Carlos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>When the show finally closes, Seb and Carlos both cry. The minute Seb sees Carlos backstage, he all but collapses into his arms. "Hey," Carlos murmurs, "you okay, hon?" Seb mumbles vaguely into his shoulder. They stay like that until the room they're in goes empty. "Better now?" Carlos asks quietly.</p><p>Seb nods. "I'm just going to miss the show and everyone so much y'know?" </p><p>"Yeah," Carlos says, and Seb knows he understands in a way nobody else would. "You were great out there, for the record. Nobody could have played that part like you did. You looked really good out there."</p><p>"You look good too," Seb assures. He's pretty sure he can see Carlos blushing, and it's cute. He's cute.</p><p>There's silence for a minute, as they both take in how close to each other they are. They glance at each other's lips a couple of times before Seb feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest and he can't just not do this anymore. "Can I kiss you?" he says quickly, and Carlos nods, and then they're kissing. It's better than Seb could have ever imagined, and he spends a split second wondering why he didn't do this earlier before all he can think about is Carlos. Seb's arms snake around Carlos' back, pulling him closer, and Carlos's hands cup Seb's face. Seb pulls away eventually, because air is an unfortunate need, and smiles like an idiot the entire time. "I should have done that sooner," he whispers, and Carlos kisses him again. </p><p>When they finally separate, Seb laughs. "Carlos, sorry, I just- God, sorry, you're covered in glitter," he explains, all the while grabbing a makeup wipe. Seb marvels at the intimacy of the touch, his hand lingering where his lips just were. "So," he starts, drawing out the word, "can I introduce you to my family as my boyfriend now?"</p><p>"Only if I can introduce you as mine," Carlos replies quickly. "But speaking of which, our families are waiting, and I may or may not have bought you flowers?" He grins, and Seb kisses him quickly. </p><p>Seb Matthew-Smith is in love with Carlos Rodriguez, he decides in between quick kisses as they gather their things from the cast room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>